


You have my sword, my life, my heart.

by Seraismygirlfriend



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, stuff i wrote, trying my hand at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraismygirlfriend/pseuds/Seraismygirlfriend
Summary: Basically I was really angry about what happened in season 7 episode 2 and decided to write something that made me feel better about Yara's probabale fate.Obviously they're not my characters, but this is my imagination at work. And I'm sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

"Take our guest and transport her outside. There should be a small caravan waiting outside the city gate for her. We've received word from the guard captain that she's to be transported to Casterly Rock  
to watch her friends burn." The man grinned and grabbed Yara's cheeks in his hand. "How'd you like that?" With an angry jerk her head was free, leaving her free to spit in his direction. An opportunity she took, earning her a hard slap to the face.  
"Take her and go. I want her out of my sight." The guard behind her shoved with all his might, coaxing her forward. It was all she could do to keep from tripping. It had been no more than a day, but she was scared of every action, as much as she refused to show it. Why had she not been killed immediately? Why was she some trophy? What use does Cersi have for her? She didn't want to find out, but it seemed inevitable.  
Her thoughts carried her to the gate. Watching it rise she noticed a woman pointing a bow at her on the opposite side.  
Excellent. The ropes on her wrists were starting to become uncomfortable, causing her to stir. Another shove and she was stumbling towards the woman.  
"Ah, what a nice pet."  
Yara grunted, struggling to stand.  
"Where's the caravan?"  
"A bit ahead. They sent me, didn't wanna be slowed down."  
"How do I know you are who you  
say you are?"  
"Oh, come on, a smart man like you? How could I possibly fool you?" The woman lowered her bow for a second, helping Yara rise slowly. Yara took her new found footing, and the blatant distraction of the guard being complimented by a woman, to smash her shoulder into this new person, knocking her over. But she was too fast. In an instant she had grabbed Yara's ankles, sending her reeling for the ground. With no arms to break the fall she rolled and landed on her back with a grunt.  
She could hear the men laughing near the gate. This was humiliating. Soon the black clad woman was on top of her, slapping her.  
"You're starting to irritate me."  
She rose, dragging Yara up by the shirt, whipping her around and putting a knife to her throat.  
This woman was strong, forceful. Had she not been abusing her she may find her power arousing. Her hot breath tickled Yara's ear.  
"Stop resisting or I'm not going to rescue you." She shoved Yara away as a display of power and readied her bow, pointed between her eyes.  
"Lady Greyjoy..."  
"Aye?"  
"Duck."  
Yara fell to the ground and the  
woman released her arrow, landing it in the closest guard's neck with a sickening squish noise. Before he had even hit the ground she'd landed another arrow.  
"Run." Yara leapt at the chance to get away and used all her strength to propel her forward. The presence of the other woman could be felt behind her, though her feet barely made any noise.  
"Can you swim?"  
Yara scoffed.  
"I'm Ironborn."  
"A simple 'yes' would have sufficed. Hope you're as good without your hands as you are with them."  
"What?"  
"Time for a test."  
They approached a cliff, with the  
longest drop to the water Yara had ever seen. She made a dead stop, trying to avoid falling over, but the other woman had different plans. Their backs made contact and she fell over the cliff, letting out a yelp as she tried to assess the situation.  
She looked up to see the woman take a running leap, turn, and let two arrows fly, successfully hitting their targets and sending two dead guards over the edge. Yara kept struggling to get her arms loose, kicking and wiggling.  
"Close your mouth. Enter feet first. Immediately start kicking."  
Yara yelped again.  
"And try to land on the left side of that boat, it's a structural default. It's easier to climb in on the left."  
Yara hit the water. The sting of impact lighting up her shoulders and right ankle. She began kicking but nearly swallowed a lungful of water crying out in pain. Her ankle was no good. She struggled trying to kick with one foot, with no arms to help.  
It was getting hard to breathe. Everything was getting hazy. She saw the woman one last time, before everything went black.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry. And it may be a bit out of lore, or character. But I still have no answers so...

"Ah. Welcome back. You've been out a while."   
Yara coughed and rolled over, spitting water onto the dirt.  
"How long?"  
"About 2 ticks." The woman stared at her candle, unwavering. "So. Do you want the good news, the bad news, or the worse news first?"  
"I guess in that order is fine."  
"The good news is, you're ankle isn't broken."   
Yara flexed her foot but was sent reeling back onto her back in a sharp pain.  
"Sure feels it."  
"Bad news is it's horribly sprained. So there will be discomfort."  
The woman rose and moved to her.  
"The worse news is you won't be able to walk on it and we're not safe here very much longer."  
Where were they? Some sort of cave? How did they get here?  
"We're in a small cave just off the coast. I scoped it out yesterday, but we're not far off. And before you ask, I have a horse. That's where we are and how we got here."  
Yara fixed the woman with a pensive look.  
"I thought explaining would make you less confused, but I see that was only a theory. I don't read minds, those are just usually the first couple questions of someone who just roused from unconsciousness."  
"Who are you?"  
"Right to it then. Okay. Name's Tayo."  
"Where do you hail from?"  
"I don't know."  
"You don't have a House?"  
"I come from the Iron Islands if that's what you're asking."  
"I don't recall you..."  
"How often do you really visit your countrymen? Your farmers?"  
"Fair enough." Yara sat up straight, moving the muscles in her shoulders trying to get them to loosen up.  
"You don't have a family to speak for?"  
"I'm loyal to house Greyjoy. That's all you need to know for now." She rose, buckling her cloak across her shoulders, and moved towards the mouth of the cave. Observing.   
This woman was intriguing, she showed up out of nowhere and saved her life without any reason? Rising to her feet slowly she asked, "Who sent you? Theon?" A ripple of hope spread through her chest, wishing her brother would come back, but it was ripped away with the "No." that followed her questioning.  
"No one sent me. I heard about you in a tavern yesterday, and I came to help."  
Yara couldn't help but grin as she held to the wall for support.  
"So, where to?"  
"DragonStone. I'll be expected there... kind of."  
"O...Kay."  
Tayo stared for a moment but made moves to help Yara to the mouth of the cave, hopped on her horse and held a hand down for the Ironborn.   
"Come on Lady Greyjoy. I don't bite." Yara laughed, accepting her hand and readying herself behind her. "That costs extra. HYAH."   
They zoomed off through the trees.  
"Why exactly are you heading for DragonStone?"  
"My Queen waits there. She needs to know I still live."  
"Cersi?"  
"No... The Mother of Dragon's."  
"The Targaryen girl?"  
"Precisely."  
"Leave it to the Greyjoy's to get involved with the Breaker of Chains." She laughed, Yara joined.   
"Do you really believe the Mother of Dragon's will rule Westeros well?"  
"You've heard of where she's been, what she's accomplished there."  
"Aye."  
"Then you know what she's capable of. I believe she truly wishes to rule well."  
Tayo nodded, deep in thought.  
"If she has your support, she has mine."  
"She'll be pleased. She's always looking for allies."  
"Glad to hear it. I'd rather be on the good side of a dragon."

The horse ran through the evening and started to slow when the sun set, signaling its need to rest, and both women were happy to oblige.  
"I don't think I've ever been on a horse that long."  
"Awe. That's too bad. I think Margo was starting to like you."  
Yara laughed as Tayo helped her out of the saddle and onto the ground to sit at the trunk of a tree.  
"Here, let me check your ankle. I need to make sure it's still wrapped correctly."  
Once she unwrapped her foot she began calming the other woman with a rubbing motion on her shin.  
"It's okay. It'll be bruised pretty bad for a few days, then it'll go away."  
"You're certain it's not broken?"  
"Completely certain." She spoke with confidence as she rewrapped the appendage, finishing and rising to give Margo her food and set up the bedding for the night.   
"Here. Lay down, try to keep your foot up on the rolled up section down here." She patted a lump in the blanket.   
"What about you?"  
"I'll... sit up."  
"You could sleep here." Yara patted the mat next to her, shooting her a sensual look.  
"I'll pass, lady killer. Get some rest. We're gunna have to make it tomorrow or the scouts may catch up."  
"Alright, alright." Yara lay back, propping her foot as instructed.  
Tayo looked on, watching her stir, trying to get comfortable.  
"You can stop staring at me."  
A huff.  
"Oh, shove off. Go to sleep."  
"You're very brave, talking to me like that."  
"And who exactly are you that makes you unworthy of snark?"  
"I'm Yara Greyjoy. I'm the next in line to rule the Iron Islands."  
"I'm so modest." Her best impression fell flat and the Ironborn laughed.  
"Okay. Okay. But watch it."  
"Or what? You've got a bum foot and a big head, one slows you while the other weighs you down. I'd get away."   
A snort.  
"That's fair." Pulling the blanket over her head she added, "Okay, I'm going to sleep now."  
"Fruitful dreams, Lady Greyjoy."  
Tayo watched as her breathing evened out, letting the darkness consume her vision and heighten her remaining senses.   
The wind was light. The ocean was close. The trees barely moved.  
It was calm. Too calm-it was relaxing. She had to stand. Walk the area. Yara would be okay here. She couldn't afford to fall asleep while she lay helpless, but if she was awake, even a few feet away, she was protected. Vigilant eyes followed every movement that could be seen with the help of jagged moonbeams.   
Westeros may not be the safest place, but she'd be damned if it wasn't beautiful.  
Plenty if roaming hillsides, lush grass, blankets of snow to the North, gorgeous men and beautiful women... too bad the wrong people were always in power. She leaned on a nearby tree, contemplating everything.  
She'd been wandering for a while. Aimlessly. Staying in abandoned homes and hiding out in thick brush. What was she going to do after she helped Yara? She looked over her shoulder to the Ironborn sleeping in a heap.  
Could try to go back North. There's word the King in the North is forming an army, maybe he needs more volunteers.  
Or maybe staying on a Greyjoy's good side would benefit her with the Mother of Dragon's. Maybe she could find a place there. Rounding back she kicked a rock into a nearby bush, earning a grunt.   
A dagger was quickly in her hand, guiding the hidden figure to their feet.   
"I'm not a spy."  
"That's a terrible opening line. I imagine that's exactly what a spy would say."  
It was a young girl, alone, at night.  
"Who are you, girl?"  
"Arya Stark."  
"Where are you headed?"  
"Back home to Winterfell."  
"What are you doing out here by yourself?"  
"Traveling, obviously."  
"Ha ha." She let the sarcasm fall with her arm, sheathing her blade.  
"Have you been following us?"  
"No. I happened upon you, thought it might be safer to be around other people." She looked the direction of Yara sleeping. Tayo stood in her sights, blocking her view defensively.  
"Is she the Greyjoy woman?"  
"Depends who wants to know."  
"A friend of her brother's, I knew Theon."  
Peering over her shoulder she took in the rise and fall of her companions chest.  
"Go. Make your bed near her. I'll be around."  
"I'm alright. I'll stay up." Arya moved to sit by the tree, but didn't look to be resting.  
"You always this on edge?"  
"It's not safe."  
"Relax, kid. I've got it."  
"I'll move on at first light."  
"Whatever you want."  
Arya sat stoic and unmoving.  
"Okay, suit yourself. I'm gunna walk around the area. Shout if you need me." With that she moved on to round the campsite.

**Author's Note:**

> ...uh, sorry?


End file.
